Unexpected Friends
by Kadarokha
Summary: It's the summer after sixth year and Hermione Granger has been through hell at home. Without anyone to comfort her, she walks out on hter parents and finally flees to Hogwarts. What happens when she arrives is completely unexpected.
1. Final Arrival and the Feast

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.  
  
***  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
  
***  
  
Rating: in question... for now PG-13  
  
***  
  
Summary: It's the summer after sixth year and Hermione Granger has been through hell at home. Without anyone to comfort her, she walks out on hter parents and finally flees to Hogwarts. What happens when she arrives is completely unexpected.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Final Arrival and the Feast  
  
I walked onto the platform and leaned on the barrier that would take me to platform nine and three-quarters. I was going back to Hogwarts for my seventh and, sadly, last year of school. I hadn't seen or heard from Harry or Ron all summer. It was their loss though. I just didn't care anymore.  
  
A lot had changed over the summer. Not only my attitude, but my appearance was drastically different. My hair was straight with layers and golden highlights. My eyes were still honey brown, but had lost some of their sparkle. I had curves now and I had thinnned down and toned. I wore makeup, bery carefully applied. And I had poercings: my ears, nose, eyebrow, bellybutton, and tongue. Yep. I had definately changed.  
  
I couldn't wait to see the reactions I would get on the train. At first, no one would recognize me. But once one person knew, the whould train would. I would not try to find Harry or Ron or Ginny. They could find me, if they cared anymore. I could make other friends. Inside or outside Gryffindor. A Slytherin would do nicely to make them angry with me. And I knew just the one. Hogwart's resident badass, Mr. Amazing Bouncing Ferret-boy, Draco Malfoy. This was going to be a fun year indeed.  
  
The Hogwarts Express sat on the tracks. It was a very welcome sight. People were saying their good-byes and boarding the train in groups. I didn't see anyone I knew so most were probably from another house or year. I stepped onto the train and found the Head Boy and Girl's compartment. I was to report there, meet the Head Boy, and begin our first assignment.  
  
I assumed that Harry would be Head Boy because of his history and, besides, Dumbledore, loved him. However, when I peeked into the compartment window, I saw a blond head and green robes. My day had gotten so much better. He was about to get the shock of his life.  
  
I slid open the door and stepped inside. He turned to look at me and he couldn't recognize me. He sat gaping at me for a moment, then remembered himself. He jumped up and stuck out his hand. "Hello, I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." I shook his hand but didn't explain who I was. He'd find out in time. We sat down together on one of the benches and he explained our first assignment. We were to begin planning a Welcome Dance to be held in two weeks.  
  
We worked on the dance until it was time to change into our robes. He already had changed into our robes. He already had changed so I quickly changed into mine and gathered my belongings. The train came to a stop and we climbed into the Head chariot to lead the students to Hogwarts. We watched as the first years climbed into the boats with Hagrid. A few minutes later, we arrived at the steps of Hogwarts Castle. It was my final arrival.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and Professor Macgonagall were waiting for us on the steps. "Welcome back everyone. Now let us go into the Great hall for the Feast. Your belongings will be transported to your rooms. Hurry along." Dumbledore's typical welcome was broadcast to each chariot. He turned and led us down the hall.  
  
Draco and I took out places at the Head Table. Soon he would find out who I was and we'd both have to talk. Dumbledore stood and silenced everyone. The first years had arrived and the Sorting was about to begin. They looked like they would rather have not been in the Hall. I knew how they felt. In my first year, I hadn't wanted to be up there. I was so happy when I was placed in Gryffindor. Now I wasn't sure if it was the right choice. Maybe I should have been in Slytherin, but it was too late now.  
  
The first years were quickly sorted and went to sit with their houses. I still hadn't seen Harry and Ron.. In fact, the only person I had talked to was malfoy. It was time for Dumbledore's speech.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. i trust that you are all ready to begin. So I will not be long. I have only one thing to say: Fill up." At those words, food of all kinds appeared on the tables. Everyone filled their plates and started to eat. After the main course was finished, pies, cakes, and puddings filled the tables along with spiced apple cider and hot tea.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore stood once again and clapped his hands twice. The food disappeared and the floors and tables were wiped clean. "It is time for announcements and introductions. I will start by announcing our new teacher. Once again we have had to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. As most of you know, Alastor Moody was kidnapped two years ago and another wizard took his place. now, Mr. Moody has agreed to return and be our Defense professor. He is an esteemed Auror and is responsible for imprisoning many of Lord Voldemort's followers. Now I will introduce this year's prefects. From Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. From Gryffindor: Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter..." I didn't hear Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff because I was shocked to see Harry walk past my table without a second glance. I had thought he would recognize me at least. Dumbledore continued. "Now for our Head Boy and Head Girl. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. If you would please make your way to the room to your left with the prefects. Everyone else can follow their Heads of House to their common rooms."  
  
I stood to go after the prefects. Malfoy sat dumbfounded, staring at me. I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Are you going to sit here gaping at me, or are you going to get up? You're kinda causing a scene." He blinked, stood, and followed me to the room. Murmurs of, "That's Hermione?... She's changed... and He didn't know it was her?" followed us.  
  
He whirled in front of me as soon as he closed the door. "Granger? Is it really you?"  
  
"Yeah Malfoy. It's me." I watched his eyes as he realized I was telling the truth. His eyes swept my body slowly, looking over my face carefully. He stepped closer to me to that we were almost touching. He whispered so that only I could hear what he had to say.  
  
"Damn, Granger. You look good. What happened this summer?... I can't believe I just said that. You'd better not repeat it to anyone."  
  
"I'm not going to repeat it. Who would I tell anyway? And it isn't any of your business what happened this summer."  
  
"You could tell your 'best friends', Potter and the Weasel."  
  
"I won't tell them. I haven't talked to them since we got off the train at the end of last term. Anyway, I don't even care anymore."  
  
"I thought you said your personal life wasn't any of my business."  
  
"I did... Oh, no."  
  
"What's wrong Granger?"  
  
"Harry. He's walking over here. He doesn't know its me. Don't let him talk to me yet. I don't want to explain anything."  
  
"He'll find out eventually, you know."  
  
"I know... Okay... Better now than later, right?"  
  
"Probably... I'll leave you alone. I want to talk to Pansy and Blaise anyway. See you later."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Well what do you think? Please review....  
  
I should post the next chapter very soon. 


	2. Recognition and Surprises

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.  
  
***  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
  
***  
  
Rating: in question... for now PG-13  
  
***  
  
Summary: It's the summer after sixth year and Hermione Granger has been through hell at home. Without anyone to comfort her, she walks out on hter parents and finally flees to Hogwarts. What happens when she arrives is completely unexpected.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Recognition and Surprises  
  
Harry was walking toward me quickly now. Draco scurried off to Pansy and Blaise who were talking in a corner. I tried to look casual, but I knew my nervousness showed in my face. I didn't know how to explain anything to him. I couldn't just yet, but he was already in front of me.  
  
"Hey. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He stuck his hand out. Just like Draco, that was strange. I turned toward him and looked into his eyes. "Hi Harry." I sounded shy, not my usual surety. He looked at my face long and hard. It was as if he was trying to memorize it. Then, he gasped in sudden realization. He knew it was me.  
  
"Hermione?" I don't think he would have been more shocked had it been Voldemort saying he decided to be good. "Is it really you? What the HELL is goin on?"  
  
"Harry, please calm down. You're making a scene. I have a few questions to ask you before I go answering any of your's. For one thing, where have you and Ron been all summer? I haven't heard from either one of you. For all I knew, you were dead. You've got to explain yourself to me first. Then, maybe we can discuss my summer." I let my fury fill my eyes so he could see how serious I was.  
  
"We can't talk here. We need to find someplace private."  
  
"We can meet in my common room after this meeting. Just knock and I'll let you in."  
  
"What about Malfoy?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of him. Just be there by 9:00. Now, quiet, the meeting is about to begin."......  
  
.....several minutes later.....  
  
Malfoy and I walked down the hall to the Head Dorm. We had to come up with and agree on a password. I had no problem with agreeing to any password as long as he agreed to stay away and allow Harry and me to talk. He chose 'pureblood' in honor of his house and his family.  
  
The portrait swung open and we crawled inside. We stared in awe at the room. A fluffy scarlet couch stood opposite two overstuffed emerald green chairs. An oak and glass table sat between the couch and chairs. A huge glass fountain was placed in one corner and water flowed around it. Four candlelit chandeliers and multiple candlesticks gave a soft glow to the room. On the far wall, there was a huge ston fireplace complete with several stacks of wood. To the left and right of the fireplace, stone stairs let to our rooms. To the right of the portrait hole, an oak door led to the bathroom. And to the left of the portrait, another oak door opened to reveal a small library.  
  
We explored the library first. It contained three bookshelve of various wizarding books: histories, biographies, dictionaries, encyclopedias, and, of course, spell books. A round cherrywood table sat in the middle of the room surrounded by four cherrywood armchairs with black velvet cusshions. Several other black cushions big enough to lay on littered a corner.  
  
We went down the hall to the bathroom. The first thing we saw was a huge jacuzzi. It was surrounded by ten different-shaped faucets. Two were water, on hot, one cold. The remaining eight contained shampoo, conditioner, soap, and five different bubble-baths: floral, sea-salts, milk, powder, and honey. Two more doors led to seperate bathrooms and showers. Malfoy's was decorated in green and silver, mine in red and gold.  
  
I turned so fast to go to my room that I nearly knocked Malfoy off his feet. He grabbed my arms to regain his balance. But he didn't release them.  
  
"Get off me Malfoy!" He quickly released my arms and spat, "You nearly knocked me over. I was trying to keep my balance Granger! The least you could do is help me."  
  
"Fine. You're right. If we're going to live together, we'll have to at least be civil." I couldn't believe I was going to be nice to Draco Malfoy. What was wrong with me?  
  
"That's right. Maybe we should start over. What do you say?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea to me." I stuck my hand out to him. "Hello. My name's Hermione Granger."  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you."  
  
"So tell me something about yourself." We walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch.  
  
"I'm seventeen. I'm Head Boy at Hogwarts. My father is in league with Voldemort, wants me to follow him, and I don't want to. I want to defeat Voldemort and make something of myself. Oh, and I'm the sexiest boy in school. And I do believe, Miss Granger, that you may be the sexiest girl." He smirked as he spoke and his eyes sparkled mischieviously. But he was dead serious. "Now tell me about yourself."  
  
"I'm also seventeen. I'm Head Girl. My parents are Muggles who I never want to see again. I also want to defeat Voldemort. I think you may be the sexiest guy in school and I want to know why you believe me to be the sexiest girl. And what you intend to do about that fact." I was baiting him. I wanted to know how he would react and I really was curious about his opinion of me.  
  
"I think you are the most beautiful girl in school because you are. None of the others hold a candle to you. You're smart and sweet and can take care of yourself. You may be a mud-... sorry... Muggle-born, but you're probably the best witch in school. I know what you're thinking. But I'm not just saying all this to get you. It's true. I've thought it for a while now." His eyes held no lies for me to accuse him. I believed him. I don't know why but I trusted him. At that moment I knew he wouldn't hurt me and my plan was ruined.  
  
His words rendered me speechless. I tried several times to speak, but I had to give up as tears came to my eyes. I turned away from him and buried my face in a pillow. He stood and walked around to face me. He started stroking my hair and massaging my shoulders. Why was he being so nice to me?  
  
"Hermione?" He'd used my first name. I couldn't believe it. "What's wrong? Did I say something I shouldn't have? Hey. Talk to me, please."  
  
I slowly lifted my head. My makeup was smeared from the tears. I wiped my face with my robes and looked at him. He deserved the truth. I had to tell him. He had told me about his father; I could tell him about mine.  
  
"Okay. I don't feel like explaining it twice, so you'll have to wait until Harry gets here. For now, lets' go see our rooms."  
  
We walked together up the stairs to his room. The door was marked by a silver plate that read 'Head Boy'. There was no doorknob, but the portrait to the left of the door, a picture of Draco actually, spoke "Tap the silver plate on all four corner beginning with the bottom left and continue clockwise." Then the portrait disappeared. Draco tapped the plate and the door swung inward to reveal a spacious bedroom. A king-size four-poster bed stood on the far wall covered in emerald green blankets. Two windows on either wide of the bed looked out over the grounds to the Forbidden Forrest. They were framed in green curtains. Silver carpet covered the floor and silver sheets peeked out from under silver and green pillows. A huge oak closet stood on one wall and a matching desk and chair sat on the other. It was stunning.  
  
"These people certainly know how to decorate, don't they?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. He just nodded, still in awe of how awesome his room looked.  
  
"Let's go see what they did to your's." We turned to walk out the door. He paused and ushered me through the door first. He was really trying to be nice.  
  
I led him up to my room and once again a portrait, of me this time, explained how to open the door. I tapped a gold plate that read 'Head Girl' and once more the door swung open. This time, however, it revealed a red and gold decor. The carpet, curtains, sheets and pillows were a rich crimson. Shimmery gold blankets covered a king-sized four-poster cherrywood bed. The only other furniture was a cherrywood desk and chair. The closet was already filled with my clothes and my trunk was placed at the foot of the bed. It was beautiful.  
  
"I think I like your room better. It seems warmer." He was trying to make me feel better and it was working. I hoped Harry wouldn't get too mad at me for trying to become friends with Draco. Just because Harry and Draco hated each other did not mean that Draco and I couldn't be at least friends. Maybe I could continue with my plan after all. But instead of being friends with Draco, I'd up the stakes and go for the goal. We were the Head Boy and Girl and the best looking witch and wizard in the school. It coud work out as long as Harry and Ron didn't get in the way for me, or Blaise and Pansy for Draco.  
  
By this time we had walked back down the stairs and sat on the couch. We were sitting close enough that if either of us had moved we would have touched. Draco was sitting close to the arm of the couch. He casually snuck his arm around my shoulders. I automatically leaned into him even though I was surprised. I felt him tense up as I relaxed against him, but he relaxed when he realized that I wasn't going to slap him again. We sat silently for a few minutes, then I heard a faint knock outside the room. Harry had finally arrived just as we had gotten comfortable.  
  
"Come on in Harry!" I didn't want to move so I just yelled for him. I didn't think what a shock it would be to walk in and see Draco and I sitting as we were. When I saw the shocked look on his face, I knew my mistake would take some explaining. My list of things to discuss kept growing all the time. Harry's slight list looked more and more appealing. It was going to be a long night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? My fingers are now in shock that I just typed all that and my brain is overheating. I'll try to post more again tomorrow or maybe this weekend. I leave for California next Thursday, so no posts between March 24-30... Sorry... But I'll do my best after I get back.   
  
For now it's your turn - Please review.... this story is really fun... 


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.  
  
***  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
  
***  
  
Rating: in question... for now PG-13... next chapter... who knows? ;)  
  
***  
  
Summary: It's the summer after sixth year and Hermione Granger has been through hell at home. Without anyone to comfort her, she walks out on her parents and finally flees to Hogwarts. What happens when she arrives is completely unexpected.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Explanations  
  
***Harry's POV***  
  
"Come on in Harry!" Hermione's voice sounded so soft and tired. The painting swung open and I climbed inside. I nearly fell when I saw Hermione and Malfoy sitting together. He had his arm around her and both looked quite content. My shock must have shown on my face because Hermione quickly jumped away from Malfoy and sat down on the other side of the couch. I walked over and sat in a very cushiony green chair.  
  
"How are you Harry?" Hermione was being so calm about all this. I wondered what had happened this summer to make her change so much.  
  
"Oh I'm just great. I don't hear from you all summer. Then you show up at school completely different without any kind of explanation. Did you ever think that we may not be allowed to contact you or anyone else for that matter? you have no idea what's happened this summer. It isn't something to be discussed in mixed company, Hermione. You know what I mean."  
  
"I know that much Harry." She turned to Malfoy. "Draco," Draco? When did that start?, "I'm going to explain to you and Harry what happened to me this summer first. Then, I need to talk to Harry alone. He'll never tell me in front of you or anyone else. I'll come get you when he leaves if it isn't too late and we can continue our discussion."  
  
"That's fine with me, but I think Potter may be about to explode. I don't think he likes us being together much. What do you think, babe?" Who did he think he was? No one called her that.  
  
"He'll get over it. Besides, like I said earlier, I don't care." I was worried about what Hermione was going to tell me. If she didn't care what I thought, something bad had happened.  
  
"Okay Hermione. If we're going to talk about all this, let's get started."  
  
"Fine. Just so you know. I will not be repeating this to you or anyone else again, got it? Okay. When you and Ron left me on the platform this summer, that was the happiest I've been all summer until I left in August that is."  
  
"No one was there to meet me. I took a cab to my house. My parents were in the dining room, eating. They looked up when I walked in. All they said was hello and asked why I was home. They had forgotten that I was coming home. Both of them apologized over and over for weeks, but I could tell they weren't really sorry. They fought constantly. I tried to talk to them seperately, but all either of them would tell me was that they disagreed on some things and I didn't need to know. This went on for weeks. I finally got sick of it and decided to leave."  
  
"One night in the first week of August, I packed up all my stuff in my trunk and shrunk it so I could carry it. I cashed my savings and found some money I had been saving around the house. I wrote them a note explaining where I was going and why. I told them not to try to contact me. I would write them later. I went to London and got a room. I changed all my money over to wizard money and decided to completely change my appearance in case I saw anyone I knew. I didn't want to have to explain anything. I went early to get my books and supplies, the minute I got my letter. Then I decided that I wanted you and Ron angry with me, so I didn't write to you. I hadn't heard from either of you so I thought maybe you didn't care anymore."  
  
"I began to form a plan to get back at you." She turned to Malfoy. "Draco, looking back on this, I want to tell you before I explain that I am so very sorry. I feel really bad about it and I don't want it to effect us now, okay:?... My plan was to bcome friends with Draco without him knowing my true identity and then revealing myself to him at an inoppurtune moment where you and Ron could see. I knew it would hurt you to see me with him and not talking to you at all. I wanted you to hurt. But now I'm not sure what I want.... Well, that's my story. It's your turn."  
  
The three of us sat quietly for a little while. Malfoy was the first to speak. "I guess you want me to go now. But Hermione we need to talk after he leaves. Just come up to my room. I'll be awake, no matter how late it is."  
  
"I will Draco. Promise." She stood and gave him a quick hug before he left. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Hurry, babe. It's going to be a long night." He turned and walked up to his room and shut the door.  
  
***  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes. I decided I had better go on with my story or it would be morning and we wouldn't have gotten any sleep.  
  
"Hermione I'm really sorry about this summer. I should have at least tried to contact you, but it was a strict rule. No contact with anyone but Order members. I stayed at Privet Drive until the first week of August, then Dumbledore himself, along with several other Order members, came to get me and take me to Grimmauld Place. I spent the rest of August basically doing nothing. I helped out where I could which wasn't much. I had to relate my past experiences with Voldemort so many times that I finally just wrote them all down and gave them to Dumbledore to keep. I don't know what all has happened but I know the battle is coming soon. Maybe a week, a month, a year, but it won't be long. We have to prepart and that means not fraternizing with the enemy."  
  
"If you mean Draco, just stop now. I don't want to hear anything from you about him. He told me today that he didn't want to follow his father. He wants to be on our side. He wants to help defeat Voldemort. He's changed, Harry."  
  
"How do you know he's really telling the truth? He could be using you to get information for his father. You know how close he is to Voldemort. We can't risk that now. This is going to be a crucial time and we must use it carefully. And choose our friends wisely."  
  
"Harry, I said stop. I can think for myself. I've had to do that alot this summer. I'm going to be friends with Draco. You don't have to be. In fact, it may be better if you aren't."  
  
"I'm not going to be his friend. He's the enemy. I won't say any more about it, but just know that I'm not the only person who is going to say something. I think I had better leave, but I have one more question. How far do you see this relationship going?"  
  
"I know you aren't the only one who'll say something, but I don't know how far it will go. Right now I just want to be his friend. We'll figure out everything else when it comes. Harry, please try not interfere. Please don't feel like you can't talk to me. I want to help fight and plan and everything, okay?"  
  
"I know. I'd better go. Good-night.Hermione. I'll see you at breakfast."  
  
"Good night Harry. See you tomorrow. Oh and Harry? Don't tell Ron about anything."  
  
"You know I won't."  
  
***Draco's POV***  
  
'What was he going to tell her that I couldn't know?' I had just been dismissed. I desperately wanted to know what was going on, so I placed on ear against the door to see if I could hear them. Then I remember that the rooms were virtually soundproof unless there was an emergency. I wouldn't be able to hear a thing. I turned and sat down on my bed. I hoped it wouldn't take too long for them to talk.  
  
I leaned against the headboard with a long sigh. She had had a better summer than I had. I spent the summer trying to find a way out of my father's and Voldemort's grasp. I wanted to tell her everything I knew about Voldemort's plans, although I didn't know much. She had a strange effect on me. I had never felt so comfortable with anyone. She made me want to be good. She had friends. I wanted a good friend. Blaise was my friend, but we couldn't talk about anything, especially my family.  
  
An hour passed and she still didn't come. Maybe she had forgotten, but she had promised and she seemed like someone who kept their promises. Another half an hour and I heard a soft knocking on the door. I stood and opened the door and she walked in.  
  
"So I guess he's gone. Now we can talk. Have a seat." I ushered her to the bed and sat beside her. "How'd everything go with Potter? Was he mad?"  
  
"Harry will get over it. He was pretty angry with me for wanting to be your friend, but I told him it wasn't any of his business. He won't interfere anymore." She looked very sad. I wondered what he'd said to make her so upset, but I didn't pry because I didn't want to ruin it. I know when to hold my tongue sometimes. "Now what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I have alot to talk about. First I would really appreciate an explanation of why I was the focus of your plan?" This had been bothering me ever since she mentioned it. I was very interested in knowing the truth behind it.  
  
"Like I said, I wanted to make Harry and Ron angry with me. I wanted them to be jealous. I don't know why it had to be you. I suppose it was because you and Harry and Ron had hated each other since our first year. I'm really sorry about it. I do want to be friends now. No other motive."  
  
"I believe you... You didn't hate me?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When you said Harry, Ron and I hated each other you didn't say you hated me. I thought you always had. Have I been wrong? Have you not always hated me?"  
  
"Well, no actually. At first I did of course. But after our fifth year, I began to notice how you had changed. You no longer sought us out to fight and you didn't always insult us every time you saw us. You had grown up some and I began to see you more as a person than someone to be hated. I believe that is when I stopped hating you although Harry and Ron never have. Why did you stop?"  
  
"I don't know if it's good that you noticed that or not. I began to get bored with taunting you. I also knew I needed to focus more on my schoolwork and my predicament at home."  
  
"You were right about the schoolwork, but what do you mean about your predicament at home?"  
  
"My father, as you know, is a huge supporter of Lord Voldemort. Of course, as his son, I am expected to follow Voldemort and support him fully. But I don't want to. It isn't worth it. If he loses, which after Harry has fought him and won so many times already seems very likely, I would rather not be on his side. I don't fancy being put in Azkaban or being killed. I've been under my father's thumb all my life and I want my own life, not his. After I graduate, I'm getting away from him. All my life, especially this summer, if I didn't do exactly as he asked he would use the Cruciatus Curse on me. I think it is his favorite. Of course, he had placed so many charms on our land that the Ministry couldn't find out that he uses Unforgivable Curses. They wouldn't do anything anyway. He's done too much for them."  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco."  
  
I had tears in my eyes which I quickly tried to wipe away, but not before she noticed. She pushed my hand from my face and wiped the tears away herself. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me close to her. I pulled her close with my arms around her waist. It felt wonderful to sit with her and hold her and be held by her. Yeah, being held was the best part. I had never been held like this before by anyone. After a few minutes, sitting became uncomfortable. We fell back onto the bed and she spooned her body around my back. She stroked my hair until we both fell asleep.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Finally....... That took forever..... 


	4. I Want You

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.  
  
***  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
  
***  
  
Rating: R starting with THIS chapter  
  
***  
  
Summary: It's the summer after sixth year and Hermione Granger has been through hell at home. Without anyone to comfort her, she walks out on her parents and finally flees to Hogwarts. What happens when she arrives is completely unexpected.  
  
I'll go ahead and apologize for any errors. I'm really tired but needed to get this up.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: I Want You  
  
***Hermione's POV***  
  
I awoke suddenly. What startled me so much that I had nearly jumped off the bed in shock? It was something in my dream, but I couldn't remember what. I had no idea as to what I had been dreaming except that I was sweating. I looked down the bed and didn't recognize it.   
  
While I was trying to remember where I was, a pale hand had appeared on my stomach. I followed the hand and arm with my eyes to find a person staring at me with worried eyes. What was I doing in bed with Draco Malfoy? I jumped out of the bed, attempting to be graceful, yet only managed to get my feet trapped in the blanket and fall to my knees. He sat up and scrambled to the floor to help me to my feet.   
  
I let him take my hands and pull me to stand beside him. I shot him a look that said he had better explain himself. His expression plainly said that he was worried. Could he be worried about me? Nah. This was Malfoy. We may be trying to be friends, but that didn't mean he really cared. After what seemed like ages, he spoke.  
  
"Hermione, why are you looking at me like that? Do you not remember last night? Talk to me."  
  
"Sorry." I shook my head and tried to remember. Eventually, I knew. It wasn't his fault that I was in his bed. We had fallen asleep together. It had been my choice. I could have gone back to my room, but I chose to stay with him and comfort him. Goody. "Sorry, I had forgotten. My mind doesn't work too well first thing in the morning. I remember now."  
  
"You sound upset. What's wrong? Is it last night?"  
  
"No. I'm just... well... I think I made the wrong decision in staying maybe. I hope I didn't give you the wrong idea. You do understand that I just want to be friends right now?"  
  
"I know. After last night, I know that. But I don't want your pity, only your friendship. I can't stand sympathy. I've never been shown sympathy until you. No one has ever wanted to be my friend just because. They always had a reason. Pansy for my money and my heritage. Blaise for politics - his parents are both Death Eaters. Crabbe and Goyle because of our families' ties and because they needed a leader. I've been used all my life. Even you. You wanted to use me to get back at Potter. How is your plan going now Granger? Did I screw it up for you?"  
  
"What's the matter with you? One minute you're all nice, the next you're sounding like you did three years ago, all snobby and sneering at me. I told you I was sorry. What more do you want?" An excited grin lit his face and eyes. He lifted his hand to cup my cheek.  
  
"You, Hermione. Just you." He said it so softly and seriously and with such heat that I gasped in surprise. He wanted me? I thought I knew what he meant, but I had to ask to be sure.  
  
"What do you mean Draco?" A small smile appeared on my face in an attempt to hide my nervousness. My breath shook slightly as I exhaled.  
  
"Oh, I think you now exactly what I mean." That feral gleam appeared in his eyes again and he ran his thumb over my lips. Yep, I knew what he meant alright. But did I want it? Hell yes! I had wanted him for nearly two years, just because I couldn't have him. Now that I knew I could, what was I going to do with him?  
  
"Too bad we only have half an hour before class starts. We could have had a little fun. But I have to shower and get dressed and we have to get our schedules." His face fell at my words. I thought I knew how to remedy his sadness. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek and made him look into my eyes. I stood up on tiptoes and firmly planted my mouth on his. He jumped in surprise, but was soon kissing me forcefully. I let him devour my mouth for a moment then pulled back and stepped toward the door.   
  
"I've got to go." I whispered. I walked through the door and ran down the stairs. He stood at the top of the steps watching me with what seemed like sadness in his eyes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he'd wanted me to stay.  
  
****  
  
Most of the morning passed in an uneventful blur. Harry said nothing but "Good morning." when I went up to him at breakfast. He didn't even want to compare schedules. Maybe he was still mulling everything over and needed some time to think. I thought that was for the best and he wouldn't be grilling me on anything. Ron, however, wouldn't even look at me. Fine by me.  
  
Transfiguration passed quickly. Professor McGonagall didn't even give us homework which was surprising given that this was our NEWT year. She did lecture us for half an hour on the importance of doing well on out NEWTs. Actually, every professor gave the same lecture with an emphasis on their particular subject. Professor Snape made sure to remind us that he had only accepted the best of his sixth year Potions students and we were among the few.   
  
However, we did receive a foot-long paper on the properties of dragon's blood from Professor Snape. Professor Moody gave us a list of curses to practice that we were to perfect within the next three weeks. In Arithmancy, we were assigned chapters one through three to read a write a two-foot long summary of. Both papers were due the next class date, so after dinner I rushed back to my room to start my work.  
  
I found Draco already writing his Arithmancy sumaries with his books spread on the table. I started to go into the library, but Draco called to me to join him at the table and moved his books to one side. I sat across from him on the couch and placed my books on my half of the table.  
  
***  
  
They tried to concentrate on their homework, but both their minds were elsewhere. Each of them were thinking about the morning's activites. And both were secretly hoping to take it further that night. As they finished their paper on the properties of dragon's blood, they looked at each other expectantly. Finally, Hermione spoke, "Draco, about this morning. What... why... umm..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco thought he knew exactly what her question would be, but had no idea how to answer her.   
  
"Why did you let me kiss you? I mean, I liked it and all, but why did you?" She looked down at the floor as she spoke as if embarrassed by her question.  
  
"I'm not sure of that myself. It just seemed like the thing to do at the moment. But I don't mean that I'm no attracted to you or don't want to kiss you again. Because I do." Draco moved to sit down beside Hermione on the couch. He placed a hand lightly on her kneww and massaged her leg until she closed her eyes and a soft sigh escaped her lips. He slowly maneuved his hand up her thigh to her him. Her eyes flew open and she grabbed her hand, but instead of pushing him away like he expected, she lifted it to her mouth and kissed his palm gently. Then she sucked one into her mouth seductively. He moaned in pleasure and quickly captured her mouthy in a thorough but passionate kiss. Her back arched over the arm of the couch until he was forced to kneel between her knees. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled closer to him with her arms. He snuck his arm behind her to gaurd her back against the hard couch. The kiss intensified until they pulled apart, gasping for air.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and asked, "Shall we take this up to your room or mine? Or would you rather stay here?" A mischievious, but sexy smile replaced her former nervous grin.  
  
"Your room." Draco said as he lifted her into his arms which were surprisingly strong from six years of Quidditch. He carried her up the stairs easily, kicked open the door, and laid her gently on the crimson bed.  
  
He kicked off his shoes and removed hers then crawled onto the bed. He dimmed the lights with a flick of his wand and placed it on the table. He slid down beside her and began to kiss her again. He trailed his fingers along her cheeks and jawline, his tongue tracing a hot path not far behind. If this was the only time he was allowed to be this close to her, he wanted to do it his way, slow and gentle.  
  
He assumed that this would be her first time, assumed she was a virgin. He assumed wrong. He found out that she knew what she was doing because soon she had removed his robe while he was still working on her shirt. She quickly unfastened all the buttons on his long-sleeved white shirt and pulled it from his arms, throwing it to the floor. His white undershirt soon followed along with her own shirt.  
  
Hermione's heart was racing. She had only done this once before with Harry just before the end of their sixth year. They hadn't meant to. One thing had led to another and suddenly she awoke in a strange bed in the Room of Requirement, naked with her best friend beside her. They had grown apart since then. She vowed to never let sex ruin a friendship again. So far it hadn't.  
  
****  
  
Lalalala.... I'm bored, but they aren't.... More on ForeverFandom.com...  
  
****  
  
Draco slipped off Hermione and rolled onto his side. He played with her stomach, marching his fingers up and down her side. She turned her head to look at him. Both were so exhausted that they couldn't move much more. She rolled onto her side and Draco spooned his body around her. The last thing she heard him say before she drifted into a dreamless sleep was, "You are amazing. I love you."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Finally some action... What do you think? Can't wait to see what happens next.... R&R.... 


	5. Something's Going On

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Draco   
Rating: R after chapter 4   
Summary: It's the summer after sixth year and Hermione Granger has been through hell at home. Without anyone to comfort her, she walks out on her parents and finally flees to Hogwarts. What happens when she arrives is completely unexpected.  
  
Chapter 5: Something's Going On  
  
Hermione woke to streams of sunlight on her face. A pale hand slid over her bare stomach and roamed up to rest under her breasts. Soon the hand continued its journey up her body and over her shoulders. It ran fingers through her hair, caressing her lovingly. She turned her head to watch Draco as he awoke to see his reaction. She was surprised to see a smile slowly light up his face.  
  
"Good morning gorgeous. How did you sleep?" He reached his arm around her waist and tugged her closer to him. Hermione turned her head toward him. He kissed her forehead, eyes, down her nose, and then thoroughly kissed her on the mouth, pressing her into the mattress.  
  
"Morning babe. I had a good night. Did you?" She pulled him back to her and kissed him again, holding him close.  
  
"Yeah. I had a good night. The only thing better is waking up with you beside me."  
  
"Hey come on we need to get up. We've got a dance to plan." She quickly rolled out of bed, pulling the sheet with her. She wrapped it around her body like a toga and walked toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going? Just accio some clothes and stay with me."  
  
"I need to look in my wardrobe to find something. I also have to take a shower. I won't be long. Promise. You get dressed too. Meet me in the commonroom and we'll start planning the Welcome Dance."  
  
"Fine. But don't take long."  
  
Hermione turned from him and walked out the door, down the steps, and into her room. She collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "What am I doing? Oh, Malfoy. That's right. I'm doing Malfoy. Eeek. I'm doing Malfoy. What is wrong with me? Don't answer that. I just need a long, hot shower. That'll help. Clear my mind." She stood slowly and walked to her closet. "What to wear? Hmm..." Soon she found a skin-tight black mini skirt, a scarlet button-up shirt with long bell sleeves, and a pair of thigh-high black leather boots. She chose a black teddy and black fishnet hose to match.  
  
She wrapped a short silk robe around her and made her way to the bathroom. Draco had not come downstairs yet. As she entered the bathroom, she heard the shower running and found that Draco had come down to take a shower. Hermione placed her clothes on the counter in her dressing room and started her shower. She gathered a special anti-frizz, strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, and a lavender-scented moisturizing body wash. She ran the water as hot as she could bare it and stepped under the stream. She scrubbed until she was clean and virtuous. Well, not exactly virtuous. After last night, she never would be virtuous again. Oh well. She couldn't take it back. And she didn't really want to.  
  
She heard a door close and knew that Draco had finally left the bathroom. She stepped out of the shower and put on her clothes. Running some curling gel through her hair, she flipped her head over and scrunched her hair until it fell in tight spirals down her shoulders. She carefully applied her makeup, a bit of concealer, black eyeliner and shadow, a light dusting of scarlet blush, and scarlet lipstick completed her look. She twirled in the mirror and, satisfied with her appearance, walked into the commonroom where Draco had already begun to write down ideas for the dance. She sat across from him on the couch. It matched her blouse to perfection so she was framed in red and black.  
  
She looked at Draco and gasped at his choice of attire. He wore tight black leather pants, black leather boots with silver buckles and tips, and a stunning emerald green silk shirt. Framed by the green overstuffed chair, he looked spectacular. His silver eyes blazed with a shimmering fire that she'd never seen in his gaze before. The look was all for her. He looked up and down her body, taking it all in. Hermione cleared her throat. Draco quickly looked up and caught her eyes. They both smiled, slow, knowledgeable smiles. His was the kind of smile that hinted at lascivious things done in the dark of night when most of the world was tucked in their beds sound asleep. Her's was the smile that was all innocence but underneath there was that knowledge of dark secrets and hard times.  
  
"So are you ready to plan this thing or what? I have a few ideas. Do you want to see them?" He pushed a piece of parchement towards her. She took it and read the list aloud.  
  
"Masquerade ball, Black-tie dinner, or a role-playing party. What's a role-playing party?"  
  
"It's a party, or dance, or dinner where everyone dresses up as a different character from a book or play and acts that part for the night. At the end of the night, each person votes on the best role-players, one male, one female, and those people are the King and Queen of the dance. Nothing special, just a game. What do you think?"  
  
"I like it. Let's make out two different plans, one for this role-playing dance-party thing, another for a masquerade ball. We can take both to Dumbledore and see which he would prefer. Let's get started."  
  
They worked on the two plans until lunchtime, then went down to the Great Hall where everyone else had gathered to eat. Draco and Hermione entered the hall and made their way to the front. All eyes followed their movements, until they sat at the front table with the prefects.  
  
"What is going on, Draco? Why is everyone staring at us like that?" Hermione could feel her face warming and thought this was not the time to be blushing. She schooled her face and turned graciously back to the others at the table. "Good afternoon everyone. How are you? Hi Harry, Ginny."  
  
"I'm not certain Hermione, but I think their looking at us. I mean, we're not exactly known for being friends and suddenly we show up for lunch together? Plus we do kind of look like the poster boy and girl for the wizarding world. I didn't even think about other people seeing what I was wearing today. And your skirt is quite short. Most people aren't used to seeing us all dressed up."  
  
"Oops. I wasn't thinking about that this morning either. I just put on what I wanted to wear. I guess I didn't expect to see anyone else, either. Well, they'll get over it. They'll all have to get used to seeing me like this anyway. I'm a bit different than I was last year, you know?"  
  
"I know that, but they don't. And I think it's going to start some rumours. About us, I mean."  
  
"We need to talk later. After lunch. Okay? We've got to figure out what we're going to do if the rumours start." Someone cleared their throat across the table and Hermione looked up.  
  
"Excuse me. Am I interupting something or are you two finished with the whispering?" Hermione and Draco turned to see a very amused and aggravated Harry Potter staring at them.  
  
"Sorry Harry. We're finished. So, what have you been up to?" Hermione noticed that a certain red haired Weasley had scooted her chair very close to Harry's. If Ginny had moved a little to the right she'd have been in his lap.  
  
"Not much yet. Just helping Dumbledore and doing homework and other things. What about you?"  
  
"Draco and I have been trying to plan the Welcome Dance. In fact, after we finish here, we're going up to Dumbledore's office to run our plans by him. And before you even ask, no, I will not tell you our ideas. You can find out at the prefects meeting when we've decided on the theme." Hermione grinned mischieviously and her eyes glistened with anticipation. She knew if she didn't ask now, she may not be able to embarrass him later. "So, Harry, what's going on with you and Ginny?"  
  
"Whatever are you talking about Hermione?" Harry spluttered indignantly. He glanced at Ginny whose face was slowly becoming redder and redder. He slipped his leg nearer to her's and gave it a quick, warning kick. She glanced at him and regained control of herself.  
  
"Oh Harry. Don't play dumb with me. Something's going on. You may not be willing to admit it or notice it, but it's there all the same." Hermione smirked at him and knew she'd hit her mark. Now the question was, would he admit anything to her or not?  
  
"Nothing's going on, I promise. Would I lie to you?" Harry gave her an innocent smile that said everything and nothing. "I've got to go get to work. I didn't finish my homework last night. I'll see you later okay?"  
  
"Okay Harry. See you." Hermione watched as Harry walked out of the door. "So Ginny, you'd tell me if something was going on between you and Harry, wouldn't you?"  
  
"You never give up do you? There's nothing going on, yet." Ginny commented quickly with a secretive smile and a glance toward the door where Harry had exited.  
  
"Okay Ginny, whatever you say."  
  
"Well, Hermione. As long as we're asking personal questions, I could ask you the same thing. What's going on with you and Draco? Hmm?"  
  
"Nothing. You should know better than that Ginny. We've hated each other for years. Why should that change now that we have to share our dorm?" Hermione faked a laugh that said 'what were you thinking?'. Ginny just stared at her. after a few minutes, Ginny stood and excused herself, saying she had to talk to a friend.  
  
"See you later Ginny."  
  
Okay. So let me know what you think. Where should I go from here? What about Harry and Ginny? What about Ron? Where is he? I just got a knew laptop, so maybe I'll be able to update more now. Later! 


	6. Surprises

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
Rating: R  
Summary: Hermione's had a hard summer at home and her experiences have changed her drastically. Draco's whole life has been a mess, but he's never been able to confide in anyone. But now Hermione and Draco are Head Girl and Boy. They are forced together, but when everyone else sees disaster, they see one another for who they truly are. The first week back, they fall into each other's arms seeking comfort and simply feeding their desires.

* * *

Sorry I've been so long in updating. Read the bottom for one reason, the other is that I have just gotten settled into college, gotten a new computer, and my life has basically gone to hell moving away from my best friends I've ever had and also one of the best helps for my writing I will ever have. So I apologize before hand if this is just way off and to the moon with the story line.

* * *

Chapter 6: Surprises  
  
Hermione and Draco sat outside by the lake in the most private place they could find, talking. Other students passed quickly, but several hung around by the lake. The pair was trying to figure out what had happened between them and why it had happened. They didn't know what to tell Harry or Ginny. It was obvious that Ginny suspected something. But it was hard to tell exactly what she knew.  
  
"I could just talk to her and see what she thinks is going on. I think we should tell them something. Maybe not exactly what happened, but that we're attracted to each other and we're trying to find out what that means right now." Hermione tried to smile, but it was a wasted effort when she saw Draco's face. He looked as if she'd just sprouted a second head. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just don't understand why... oh to hell with this!" He moved toward her and kissed her soundly. He pulled away, smiled, and promptly doubled over in laughter.  
  
"What! Why did you... Draco, I can't believe you did that! In front of all those people." Hermione glanced over at the group of Ravenclaw students standing by the shore. She blushed as the two sixth year girls quickly turned their heads away. "Damn Draco. They saw you kiss me. Hell, they saw me kissing you back. Thanks alot."  
  
"You're welcome, babe. But so what if they saw? Does it really matter?" He reached over and placed his hand on her knee. She playfully batted it away, but when he put it back, she placed her hand over his. She moved to sit with her legs out to her side and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head on her's.  
  
"I don't know. I guess not. Should it matter? I know I don't care." Her voice was soft, her words strained as if she didn't really mean them.  
  
"Are you sure? You sound upset. What is it?"  
  
"I'm sure and I'm not upset. I just don't know about this thing, this relationship that we have going on. What are we doing exactly, Draco? What do you want out of this?"  
  
"I really like you Hermione. You've changed alot this summer, for the better I think. I changed alot over the summer, too. We're on the same side now, right? I want to be with you and only you. What do you want?"  
  
"I want to be with you too. But most of all, I just want to be happy."  
  
"Are you okay with telling people about us? I don't want our relationship to be hidden away like a dirty little secret. We'll never be happy if we have to keep hiding."  
  
"I know. Okay. Let's do it. Let's go talk to Harry and Ginny." Hermione started to stand up, but Draco stopped her.  
  
"Wait. You go talk to Harry and Ginny, I'll go talk to Blaise and Pansy. That way, Harry won't try to hex me ten ways to Sunday. Okay?" Draco sent Hermione a wink and a smile.  
  
"Yeah. That's probably for the best. Meet you back in our room in an hour?"  
  
"Okay." Draco stood and reached a hand back to help her up. He motioned her closer to him and kissed her. "You are amazing, baby. See you later."  
  
"Bye." Hermione turned and walked toward the castle with a seductive sway in her hips. Draco watched her until she was through the door. Then he ran all the way to the Slytherin dungeons to talk to his friends. They were not going to be happy with him.  
  
He arrived at the Slytherin commonroom and said the password ("chimera"). He burst into the room and ran up the stairs. He opened the door to the boy's dormitory and nearly fell over at the sight before him. Blaise and Pansy were locked in an embrace on Blaise's bed.  
  
"Oh, no. No no no no no. What? How? Blaise! What the fuck is going on here?"  
  
Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Commonroom  
  
Hermione entered the room and searched it quickly. It was completely empty save for an overstuffed chair that had been shoved into a dark, hidden corner. She gasped when she recognized the red-haired girl. Ginny was wearing a short green mini, black knee-high boots, a black bra, and nothing else. She was also straddling someone who was also half naked sitting in the chair. That someone had one hand behind Ginny's head and the other had traveled up her skirt.  
  
"Oh. My. God. What the hell is going on here? Ginny, what or should I say who, are you doing?" Ginny turned quickly, revealing the face of her friend. "Harry? What is going on?"  
  
The pair blushed and tried to explain, but neither could find their voice. Finally Harry managed to say, "Hermione? Could we have a minute of privacy, please? If you could just sit over there." He pointed to the couch in the center of the room. Hermione nodded her consent and walked away, partially embarassed, partially angry.  
  
Ginny and Harry stood and retrieved their shirts from the floor. Harry leaned into Ginny and whispered in her ear. Ginny reached down to take his hand and they sat down across from Hermione. Ginny gave her a weak smile and tried to explain.  
  
"You two have some explaining to do. A few hours ago it was "nothing's going on Hermione, promise." Hermione teased in a mocking, whiny voice. "Nothing my ass. What do you call that, hmm? Nothing?"  
  
"I guess it started a couple of days ago. We were alone by the lake and everything just seemed to fall into place. We talked for a while and ended up kissing. We had both been attracted to each other for a while. I've had a crush on Harry for the longest time, since my first year when he saved me, really. He admitted that he'd started to like me as more than a friend, more than a sister. We decided to take it slow, but I guess that we threw that out the window today. Hermione, if you hadn't caught us... I don't know how far we would have gone." She had the grace to look embarrassed and stopped talking.  
  
"Ginny, I think there's something you should know." Hermione began.  
  
"Hermione, can I speak with you for a minute?" Harry stood and led Hermione off into a corner. "Are you sure we ought to be telling her about that? It's going to be a big shock. I don't want to lose her, Hermione. I think I'm in love with her. I know it hasn't been long, but I'm serious. And I think she is too."  
  
"Harry, if you love her, you will tell her, because if you don't and she finds out later, she's going to hate you for keeping it from her. Just get it over with now and tell her. I can leave if you want me to."  
  
"No. You stay. We'll tell her together. We both did it." They walked back over to Ginny and took their seats.  
  
"Ginny," Harry began,"I have to tell you something. I don't want you to be angry with me, but it's only fair that you know before we get any deeper into this thing."  
  
"Harry, what is it? You're scaring me."  
  
"I don't want to scare you, I just want you to believe me. Ginny, Hermione and I made a mistake last year. We were both really upset and turned to each other for help. Before we knew what we were doing, we ended up having sex. It wasn't something we meant to happen and afterward we realized how stupid we had been. I'm really sorry." Harry stared at Ginny, trying to gauge her reaction.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny. We honestly didn't intend to. It was a huge mistake and we both felt really bad about it. I'm afraid our friendship nearly didn't survive it." Hermione looked down as she spoke, not wanting her friend to be ashamed of her rash action. Little did they know just what she had done earlier that week.  
  
"This is going to take some time to digest, but I think I'm okay with it. It isn't as if you'd cheated on me Harry, we weren't going out at the time. You have nothing to be sorry for. Just give me a little time to get used to the idea." Ginny looked Harry in his eyes and was very sincere. She didn't want to give up their relationship over last year's news. Harry gave her a weak smile.  
  
"I'll give you all the time in the world Ginny."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Okay. I think I'll leave you two alone." Hermione stood to leave, thinking that she was going to get off the hook on this one and not have to break the news to them yet.  
  
"Wait, wasn't there something you wanted to tell us?"  
  
"Damn. Yeah. I thought I was going to get away without saying anything. But I guess now's as good a time as any. But for this, maybe never would be the best time. Okay guys, please don't be mad, don't yell, and whatever you do you cannot tell a soul. Draco and I are dating. Okay, so we've done more than dating. You know, the whole thing I walked in on? Pretty damn close." She braced herself for the onslaught that was to come.  
  
"I don't understand Hermione. What's going on with you? First you turn up looking and acting completely different, then you're snogging Malfoy? I don't get you anymore." Harry was speaking without thinking and he knew he'd regret it later, but now he was just pissed. "He hasn't hurt you has he? Coz if he has..." The rest of the sentence went unspoken, but they all knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Calm down Harry. She's told us more than she had to. Hermione, I don't understand either, really. But we'll talk later. Come by tomorrow and we'll have some good girl talk. Or maybe I should say bad girl talk. Be careful. Don't let him hurt you. And don't get in too deep."  
  
"Thanks Ginny. Harry? We'll talk later? I think I'm going to leave for now. Tomorrow at my dorm around seven, Ginny, okay?" The redhead nodded and Hermione stood and made her way back to her room. Draco had not returned.  
  
Back in the Slytherin commonroom  
  
"Draco! Oh, shit. Draco." Pansy stood quickly revealing Blaise's nude body. Blaise quickly pulled the covers over himself and flopped back onto the bed, sighing. Pansy had managed to keep her undergarments on, but nothing else. Draco stared at the pair with wide eyes. "Can you give us a minute? Let us put on some clothes? We'll meet you in the commonroom in a minute.  
  
"Sure. Fine. Great." Draco fairly vaulted the stairs and sat, huddled into a corner on the couch. "Is everyone going mad? Blaise and Pansy? Why? Oh my eyes!"  
  
Pansy and Blaise finished up and got dressed in matching black silk bathrobes and came downstairs. Draco looked up from his crouched position, his eyes still round as saucers.  
  
"Hey Draco. How are you?" Blaise tried not to seem embarrassed and sat down in a chair with Pansy in his lap.  
  
"How am I? I come down here to talk to you, and I find you having sex with Pansy? How am I? Shocked. Embarrassed. Terrified. Amazed. But most of all, curious. What is going on?" Draco's expression had finally settled on bewilderment as he stared Blaise down.  
  
"Pansy, you tell him. I don't know how to explain it. Whatever it is."  
  
"You think I know? Well, I'll try. Draco, Blaise and I are sort of dating. Nothing official, yet, but I guess that us sleeping together is pretty serious, though. So I guess we are dating and well, that's it."  
  
"Oh. Okay. That's okay. I can handle that. So, what now?"  
  
"Didn't you say you had something to tell us?"  
  
"Yeah, Blaise, I did. I guess after what you just told me, it isn't so bad. I'm not real sure how to tell you guys, but Hermione Granger and I have been talking."  
  
"What's so big about that?"  
  
"Talking about going out. We've actually done more than talk. We, umm, yeah."  
  
"You and Granger? Draco, what were you thinking? Sleeping with the mudblood? What would your father think?"  
  
"Don't call her that. And I don't give a shit what my father would think. I hate him and what he stands for. He's evil and I don't want any part of it. If you were smart, you would get out now too. Both of you. I better go. We'll talk later." Draco stood and stormed out the door, up the stairs, and into his room where Hermione was waiting.

* * *

Well, okay so that was really, like, "what the hell was she thinking?" kinda material, huh? Sorry I really don't know what i was thinking writing this. I've gotten to the point in this one where i don't know where to go with it and could really use some HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't just review, please give me somewhere to go? I'm so lost... I need directions. Shit. That's not good. When i get lost, i tend to go off on tangents. Which accounts for the other, oh three fanfictions, i have begun to try to get more ideas for this one. I'm dyin here. And the fic's dyin with me. 


End file.
